


Love and Hate

by DespairIsLife



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Apologies for terrible writing, Kinda Friendship not really, Love, M/M, My First Smut, Parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairIsLife/pseuds/DespairIsLife
Summary: When offered a drink made by a foxy bitch named Ahri, don't drink it.





	1. Chapter 1

Shen.

Shen.

Shen is someone I hate. I despise him. I despise him a lot.

So why the fuck are his hands shoved down my pants and my hands are up his shirt?

So if the person you hate is in your personal space, his hands fidgeting with your jean button, and his tongue shoved down your throat, with YOUR FUCKING HANDS SHOVED UP HIS SHIRT, would he still be considered someone you hate? This was going through Zed’s mind rapidly as Shen started to suck on his bottom lip. It felt so good~ NO!    
  


He wrenched these thoughts out of his head and focused on getting himself out of the situation his horny ass got him in.

 

“Hmm~ Shen, no. Please...” He said as he tried to put his hand between his mouth and Shen’s. “We’re supposed to hate each other! I’m supposed to despise youuu….” Shit. He was slurring his words a lot, that fucking drug Syndra gave him was still in his system.

 

Shen made no indication he heard a word. Instead, he grabbed the hand that was denying him access to Zed’s mouth and pinned it above his head. 

 

Zed almost whined when Shen’s lips left his. He swore he felt Shen smirk, he then started trailing kisses up Zed’s neck. Shen stopped at the skin under his ear and started sucking.

 

Zed gasped and stifled a moan. Since when was that a sensitive area? I really regret coming to this party.

 

Earlier~

 

“We are going to a PARTY!!!”. Syndra yelled just as she bursted into Zed’s dorm.

 

He didn’t even bother looking up from the book he was reading, and said

“Females aren’t allowed in the male dormitories, Syndra.”

 

Syndra plopped on his bed and yanked the book out of his hand and tossed it on his desk.

“Who the fuck cares? The security guard let me pass after I gave him a little peek of my chest.” Syndra gave a happy sigh. “Boys are a easy man. I see why you like them so much.”

 

Zed glared. 

“Why are you here anyways?”

 

“I said we’re going to a party later tonight. And you need to help me pick out a dress.”

 

“Not going.” He responded. He started to sit up and reach for his book, but Syndra got up and sat on his chest.

 

“What the fuck? Get off me. Jesus, you’re heavy.” 

 

“Shut up. I’m not heavy. And also not budging until you agree to go with me.” Syndra pouted, her arms crossed over her chest. 

 

“I said no already. I have a lab report due in a week and I’m only half way done. So find someone else to go with you. You know I don’t like parties anywa-”

 

“Yo Zed, could I borrow your notes from class today. I was sick and didn’t . . .”

Kayn asked as he walked in. 

 

“Oh sorry!!” He turned around blushing. “I didn’t know you were busy. I’ll come back later. Jeez, close the door next time.” He said as he started to walk out. 

 

Syndra burst into laughter and Zed sighed.

“Wait Kayn,” He called, and Kayn stopped and turn around.  “I’m not busy. Get this dumbass off my chest and I’ll give you the notes.”

 

“And no, she is not my girlfriend.” He added just as Kayn made a confused face. 

 

“Uhhh . . .”, He started, “I feel like this is something I shouldn’t get in the middle of . . .”. 

 

“Ahh smart boy.”. Syndra cooed as she collected her self and slipped off Zed’s chest. 

 

“Problem solved?” Kayn questioned.

 

“Of course not!” Syndra answered as Zed sat up. “Please convince this fool here come to party with me later tonight. You know about it right? The one that Ahri’s hosting?”

 

“Yeah. I was invited by Yas, but I have a lot of work to catch up on so I was planning not to go.” Kayn replied.

 

Zed gave him a look of gratitude and said

“See Syndra. Everyone has work to do. Not everybody is born a genius like you.”

 

“Okkkkk fine. Thanks for the compliment by the way.” Syndra was just about to turn and leave, until she perked her head up.

“Actually, it’s not fine. How about I make you a deal, Zed? I’ll help you with your lab report if you go to this party with me.”

 

Zed raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve been asking you for help for a while now, and this is what it takes for you to agree? This party must mean a lot to you. Fine, I’ll go with you.”

 

“Yes! I love you, thanks.” She said as she gave Zed a hug. “Kayn, you’re coming too, since Zed’s going.”

 

“What . . ? Uh . . . sure I guess. What time does it start again?”

 

“Nine, at Ahri’s house.”

 

“I regret agreeing already,” Zed sighed. “That foxy bitch gets on my nerves.”

 

Syndra chuckled.

“Doesn’t everyone. But anyway, come help me pick out a dress.”

 

“That wasn’t part of the deal . . .”

 

“I know, but you’ll do it anyway,” She got up, “See you there Kayn.” He nodded and left. Syndra dragged Zed out of the room. 

 

Three Hours Later~

 

The sky had already turned dark when they reached Ahri’s house. There were people littered everywhere on the lawn, loud music blasting from both inside and outside the house. 

 

Zed sighed.

As Syndra said before, parties really weren’t his thing. It’s just a bunch of drunk morons running around doing dumb shit they’ll most likely regret later. He looked at Syndra, who had a huge smile on her face. It wasn’t a nice smile, it was the malicious one she had when she was about to do something. . . bad.

“I’ll go get us some drinks,” she said and sauntered off. 

 

And leave me here alone, feeling really awkward, Zed thought. 

 

He went inside the house and tried to find Kayn. 

 

It was a mess. There were even more people in here, drinking, doing drugs, making out in the corner and other shit people do at parties. He sighed and thought I really don’t want to be here. 

 

Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around. Kayn was standing behind him, with Ahri by his side. She gave Zed a smirk and said “ Well what do we have here? The introvert finally decided to come to one of my infamous parties. What an interesting surprise.”

 

“I’m only here cause o-”

 

“Syndra. I know. You would never come voluntarily. But there’s a surprise for you here today.”

 

Zed frowned. Surprises were annoying. It seems this one was going to be extra annoying, judging by the smirk on Ahri’s face. He looked at Kayn, but he had a clueless look on his face and shrugged.

 

“Aw~, don’t be like that. I know you’ll love it because I will. I can’t wait to see the reactions on your faces, if I see you at all. But anyway, enjoy your time here.” Ahri blew him a kiss and dragged Kayn off into the crowd. 

 

Zed wandered around for a few minutes until he found Syndra by the bar. She was speaking to someone. He was about to go up to her until he saw who it was. 

 

Akali.

 

In that instance, many question raced through his mind. Why was Akali here? Why is Syndra talking to her. Does this mean that person is here as well?

 

Someone called his name, pulling Zed out of his thoughts. He saw Syndra wave him over. He considered pretending not to hear her, but she already noticed him. As he walked towards her, Akali turned around to see who her companion was waving to.

 

It made Zed stop dead in his tracks. If she was surprised to see him, it did not show on her face. 

Syndra rushed up to him, and pulled him towards the bar.

 

“Hey. I was just about to go look for you. Here, take this.” She handed him a glass filled with pink liquid.

 

Zed shook his head.

“I’m not much of a drinker, especially at parties. Plus this stuff looks nasty.”

 

Syndra pouted.

“Come on. Lighten up. If Akali had one, you should have one too. You guys are the most uptight people I know. Oh right, you don’t know Akali yet.” She said turning to her. “Zed, this is Akali, my new room mate. Akali, this is Zed.”

 

Akali gave him a nod.

“It’s been a while Zed. I’m surprised to see you, of all people, here.”

 

Zed nodded and Syndra gave him a surprised look.

“Wait. You guys know each other?”

 

“She’s an old … acquaintance of mine. Someone I would also not expect to see at a party. Let me guess, Syndra got you too?”

 

Akali chuckled.

“She may have had.”

 

“Wow guys. Trying to make me look like the bad person here. But I’m just trying to get my uptight friends out of the hole they dug themselves into. You’re welcome loves. But anyways, to celebrate this reunion of old friends, let have toast.” She said as she ordered two more drinks from the bar.

 

“Sure, sure. It’s just another excuse for you to get drunk and do something stupid,” Zed replied. But she was right. He was really uptight. It wasn’t bad to get loose once in a while.

 

“Whatever you say Zed. But first, drink this. I got it especially made for you.” Syndra said, handing him the pink liquid.

 

Zed took it from her hand, looked at it for a few moments, debating whether he should drink it or not. But it was a party and if he was going to enjoy himself, he might as well. He gulped the beverage down, it leaving a tangy taste in his mouth with a hint of alcoholic bitterness. 

 

“Do you like it?” Syndra asked eagerly, as the bartender gave her another three drinks? “It’s called charm, and Ahri especially had me give it to you.”

 

“Oh shit. This is what she meant by surprise. That bitch. Come on Syndra, that drink was probably drugged or some shit. Fucking hell.”

 

“Oh well. It’s party. Get high have fun. Here, have another one.” She said handing him and Akali cups. “A another toast to reunions and old friends.”

 

Zed sighed. There was really nothing more he could lose. He accepted the drink from Syndra and made a toast with Akali.

 

About half an hour later, Zed started to feel hot. He’d been chatting and drinking at the bar with the girls for a while now. Maybe he had to use the bathroom. He excused himself and wandered around the house to find the bathroom. 

 

Except it was more like a mansion. The place was huge, with three massive floors, plus an attic and basement. He climbed the stairs to the second floor, the noise of the party getting quieter with each step. Walking along the hallway, his body began to feel much hotter. It was starting to become difficult to walk. What the hell was that drug Ahri put in his drink.

 

When his crotch began getting tight, he knew. Aphrodisiac. But why? Why get him all hot and bothered? But forget that, Zed need to find a bathroom fast, so he could take care of this mess.

 

Masturbation wasn’t really his thing, but he didn’t really have much of a choice now. Before he could locate the bathroom, someone called his name.

 

“Zed.”

 

Zed froze. He knew that voice. A voice that sent a shiver down his spine, especially in  the dimly lit hallway. A voice he thought he would never have to hear again. He turned in the direction of the voice, hoping he was wrong. But no. It was him. 

 

Fucking Shen standing there, those cold piercing eyes that seemed to shine, even in this dark hallway. This was the worst possible timing. Shen made his crotch even more unbearable because it got tighter just from him calling Zed’s name. He couldn’t do this now, especially with this drug running through his system.

 

So he turned around and continued walking as fast as he could manage. To be anywhere but here, away from him. But Shen had other ideas. 

 

“I just want to talk Zed,” Shen said, quickly catching up behind him. “Stop with the cold treatment you’ve been giving me, pretending like I don’t exist.”

 

Zed increased his pace in an effort to get somewhere, but the hallway was coming to an end. There, at the end of the hallway, was a bathroom. But his half-erection was preventing him from running, so Shen caught up to him pretty quickly. He grabbed Zed’s wrist to prevent him from getting away.

 

“Let go of me,” Zed growled, trying to shake his wrist free. Thank god Shen couldn’t see his flushed face in this dark hallway. 

 

“No. I won’t let you go again. Not without talking properly.” Shen whispered, his breath right next to Zed’s ear. It made his cock pulse with lust. “Look at me, Zed.” It was not a suggestion, but a command. Zed was never one to listen to them, but something was forcing him to compel. 

 

He turned to faced Shen, and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. The usual cold and piercing, but currently warm and gentle irises stared right back at him. He almost reached out to see if this was actually Shen, but stopped himself.

 

“Why is your face so flushed? Do you have a fever?” Shen asked in a soft voice, raising an arm up to grasp his face.

 

Zed almost leaned towards the arm, but thought better of it, and move his body closer to the wall.  _ Please stop talking, just leave me alone.  _ “It’s no concern of yours.” And just like that, his legs gave away and slid onto the floor with a soft *thump*. He needed to take care this of this fast, but not with Shen here. 

 

“Hey hey, are you actually ok? Are you in pain anywhere?” Shen knelt down in front of him, waiting for an answer.

 

_ With you looking at me like that, it makes my heart hurt. Stop pretending you care. _

Zed’s mind was starting to get hazy.

 

“Shen.” 

 

“What? Where does it hurt? You actually look like you-”

 

Zed cut him off.

“Shut the fuck up.” And yanked his collar down and smashed their lips together. 

 

Shen’s eyes widen in surprise, but he didn’t reject the kiss. Zed sucked on his lips, forcing Shen’s mouth to part, and slipped his tongue in. He found Shen’s tongue and began to explore, but Shen broke the kiss and started sucking on Zed’s neck.

 

Zed gasped as Shen trailed kisses down to collarbone, probably leaving bruises along the way. As good as that felt, he needed to taste Shen again. He grabbed Shen’s face and proceeded to taste him again, intertwining his hands with Shen’s hair. 

 

He hadn’t noticed this before, but Shen tasted like cool mints, without a trace of alcohol. And his hair. Shen’s hair was so soft and silky. He did notice now, that Shen hands were fumbling with his jean buttons, and palmed Zed’s cock.

 

Cold fingers were gripping his member and started jerking him off, beginning with slow, then moving onto fast pumps. 

 

Zed moaned and broke the kiss.

“Wai-t,” He stammered, looking Shen straight in the eye. 

 

Shen ignored him and started trailing kisses down his chest again, stopping at his left nipple.

 

Zed hissed as Shen started nibbling and sucking on the sensitive, making his flesh swell with pink. He was close to a climax when Shen stopped sucking as asked

“Do you want to have sex?”

 

The randomness of the question should have killed the mood, yet it triggered something deep inside of Zed’s stomach, combined with the friction against his dick, he gripped Shen’s shoulder and came all over his bare chest.

 

Red faced with embarrassment, Zed whispered a muffled apology, burying his face in Shen’s shoulder. Shen chuckled, and marveled at the cum dripping down his chest.

“You must be really pent up.”

 

Zed was so glad there wasn’t enough light in this hallway for Shen to see his face heat up even more.

“Shut up,” he stammered. Zed couldn’t remember the last time he jerked, but he did remember the last person he slept with was Kayn, and they were both drunk out of their minds. After that one night stand, Zed swore he would never attend another party. 

 

Yet here he was, drunk and drugged out of his mind, with his hand up another person’s shirt. And this person  just happened to be someone who he despised.

  
Or at least he thought he did.

 

“I’m going to take this silence as a yes,” Shen’s voice drawing him out of fuddled memories, his lips finding their way to meet Zed’s. 

 

The hunger and lust started up again, as more clothing was stripped and condoms pulled out of thin air. 

 

Zed gasped as Shen’s cock entered him and clutched harder at Shen’s back, digging into his skin. Shen began thrusting furiously, drawing moans of pleasure and pain from Zed’s mouth. 

 

He wasn’t sure how many times they went for, but by the fifth round, his head was starting to cloud, and passed out after Shen came in him.


	2. Chapter 2

Zed.

Zed!

ZED!

Zed’s eyes opened with a startle, his crimson pupils peered into Syndra’s violet ones, which were dilated with concern.

“Phew. I thought you partied too hard and died on me.” She let out a breath of relief

and sank back onto his bed.

Wait.

His bed?

Zed glanced around and noticed they were in his dorm. He tried to remember how he got back to his room last night, but his memory was foggy. What does he remember was the feeling of Shen’s hand caressing every inch of his body, making his face heat up even now. He turned his gaze back to Syndra and saw her smirking at him.

“Rough night?” She cooed, quirking her eyebrow.

Zed scowled and chucked a pillow at her.

“It’s none of your business,” he said and forced himself out of bed. A wave of nausea hit him, and he doubled over, collapsing onto the ground. On top of that, his hips hurt like hell and there were a ton of hickeys on his legs and inner thighs. Fucking Shen really overdid it, with whatever position they were doing last night. 

Syndra offered her hand, but he refused it. 

“Just cause I’m hungover, doesn’t mean I need help getting back on my fucking bed.”

Well, Syndra wasn’t having it today apparently. She hooked her arms under his armpits and yanked him back onto the bed.

“Just cause you’re hungover doesn’t mean I’ll suddenly start listening to you Zeddy Dearest,” she said with a grin.

“Bitch you’re the reason I’m hungover in the first place! What the fuck did Ahri put in that drink?”

Syndra shrugged.

“I guess we’ll never know. The only thing I do know is that it served its purpose.”

With that, she got up and headed towards the door. “I’m going to get you the notes from class and some aspirin. Be back in a bit.”

Zed sighed. Sometimes, he really did not know what to do with her. But right now, he needed a distraction. He debated finishing the book he was assigned, to get his mind off the events of last night, but his headache was proving to be an issue. Might as well just go back to sleep, he thought as he crawled under the covers.

 

Not even 15 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

“I thought you be gone a lot longer,” Zed mumbled from under the covers.

“Well I did fuck you senselessly yesterday, so it’s only fair I’d come to check on you.”

Zed sat up so quickly that his head almost forgot it had a headache. But nausea kicked in anyways, yet it didn’t stop him from seeing Shen standing in his doorway with a bottle of aspirin in his hand.

“Get out, ” Zed growled, his eyes narrowing into slits.

Ignoring him, Shen proceeded to step into the room, walking slowly towards the bed. “Syndra sent me to deliver these. And if you don’t mind, I also would like to talk.” He placed the bottle on the desk beside Zed’s bed and made no indication he was going to leave.

“If you didn’t get the message, yes I do mind and no, I do not want to talk. Enough was said last night,” Zed retorted, crawling back under his covers. There was no way in hell he was dealing with him right now. Just no way. 

“The only words exchanged between us was you begging me to fuck you harder.”

Zed felt the bed sink as a blush ran over his face. He couldn’t recall whether he had said those words or not, but hearing them spill out of Shen’s mouth sucked the oxygen right out of his chest. “Get the fuck off my bed,” he murmured, attempting to pull the covers over his head, trying to hide his blush. 

“Stop trying to hide from me Zed. It’s been far too long since…” Shen snatched the blanket, forcing Zed to look at him. Peering into his eyes gave him a reminder of the events of last night, but Zed couldn't look away. Their faces were so close, their noses were almost touching.

But their lips clearly needed to be together, and their tongues needed to meet, which is exactly what Shen has intended. 

Now, their noses were touching, their breaths were intermingled, and their tongues were shoved down each other throats.

Zed's mind was slowly blanking out and his head strangely stopped aching, as he sat up to get a better angle for himself. Shen took the opportunity to slide his hands onto Zed's face to pull them closer.

This kiss was slow and deep, unlike last night's, which was lusty and passionate, almost angry on Zed's part. He could almost feel the longing from Shen, the affection, and even a hint of sadness. Zed slowly moved his hands to grasp Shen's head, to play with his hair-

“If you guys wanted to have sex or something, you should probably close the door, just some FYI.”

Startled, Zed shoved Shen away and took a deep breath of air. He took a glance at Syndra, who was leaning against the doorframe, with her infamous smirk plastered on her face. 

“Is that a sigh of disappointment I hear, Zeddy? Well, maybe you should have locked the door. And Shen my dear, I thought you would have a little more restraint after your vigorous work out yesterday? Shame on the both of you,” she scolded and proceeded to plop herself on the bed.

 

Shen moved over with a puzzled look on his face. “Who told you about what we did last night?”

Syndra gave him a smile that made Zed shudder. Even he hadn’t given much thought to how Syndra knew about his rendezvous with Shen. The bitch just happens to everything nobody wanted her to know.

“A little birdie whispered in my ear yesterday. She told me that two horny idiots were going at it like rabbits on the second-floor hallway. You dumbasses didn’t even make it to the bathroom.”

Zed’s face flushed in an instant and Shen gave an embarrassed cough and looked away. 

“Ok, that’s it, both of you get out now!” Zed shouted. “Making my head hurt even more.”

“Okay Okay, Zeddy. Not my fault you were so horny you couldn’t walk. Must suck being pent up~”

Zed grabbed one of his pillows and chucked it at her, but it missed and landed on the floor. “What part of “get out” do you people not understand!?” He growled, getting more flustered by the second. He heard Shen chuckle and proceeded to give him a glare.

“Fine fine, I’ll lay off the teasing for now, but we will be back.” Syndra got up, grabbed a still very puzzled Shen and led him out of the room. Shen turned his head to give Zed a look, but he was already crawling back under the covers. 

 

“Don’t worry my dear, he’ll come around,” Syndra said in the hallway. 

Shen looked at her. He really looked at her, Syndra, this foxy Ionian with long silver hair, and wondered why Zed, who was never the one for having friends was friends with someone like her?

“You’re going to get an aneurysm from the number of questions you have rambling in your head Shen. Well, Shen, I have some questions too: why show yourself now, after so many years?” Syndra inquired.

Shen felt his body tense up with a sudden shift in the atmosphere. “How much do you know?” And who told her? Zed? Akali?

Syndra’s demeanor suddenly shifted. Gone was the carefree snarky attitude, replaced with cruel eyes and a deadly aura. “I know enough to be wary of you Shen. You might be a changed man, but if you hurt Zed in any way as you did in the past, you will have me to answer to.” With that warning, she spun on her heels and made her way down the hallway.

“I don’t intend to,” Shen muttered as he watched her disappear down the hall. He sighed. The morning did not turn out as he planned. Maybe it was time to pay Akali a visit. 

 

A few hours later~

Zed awoke to the loud grumbling of his stomach. Even though he hadn’t eaten much, the aspirin her took earlier had seemed to kick in, so his headache and nausea had gone. He got out of bed and saw some sheets of paper lying on his desk. Must be the notes from class Syndra had gotten him. He picked up his phone and saw a text from Kayn about some test he had to make up tomorrow. 

Zed hadn’t spoken to Kayn since their encounter yesterday. He wondered if Kayn knew about the contents of his drink since he seemed to be chummy with Ahri. He made a mental note to grill him about that after their lecture tomorrow. Zed’s stomach growled again, indicating it was time to get something to eat. 

The clock on his desk read 1:30, so there should still be some lunch in the cafeteria if he hurried. His entire day wasn’t wasted yet, so he packed his laptop and the notes into his bag for the library after. It was peaceful in there, especially since Syndra was banned from entering, so he wouldn’t be disturbed there by her noisy ass. As for Shen, yesterday was the first time he realized that they went to the same University. Before that, the last time he has seen him was almost a  decade ago, so chances of running into him were slim. Zed quickly changed his clothes, grabbed his bag and made his way to the cafe. 

 

An hour later~

He had run into Kennen in the cafeteria just after he’d finish eating. The kid was still short after all these years and had given him a curt nod before moving on. Why were all the people in his past suddenly popping up? Had they been there all along and he’d just never noticed? Kennen was understandable because that kid hardly talks and blends into the background. They had never been friends before, so nothing was going to change. 

But he surely would have noticed Shen or even Akali. Because they had been friends… of a sort. It’s also extremely difficult to not notice a handsome face attached to 6ft of lean muscle. That lean muscle that was ravishing him the night before, pounding into him so furiously, pulsating inside of him.

Zed shivered and shook his head to rid himself of the memories. He looked up and saw the entrance to the library. When he walked, the handsome face attached to lean sexy body was sitting at his favorite spot by the window. 

Zed muttered a curse under his breath. “You have got to be kidding,’ he thought. First Kennen, and now the person he could go without seeing for the rest of his life? This is really got to be some sick joke. Screw this, there are other quiet places on the campus.

Zed turned and headed outside the building, making his way towards the amphitheater at the edge of the campus. It was one of his favorite spots besides the library, and the best part was few people knew about it, which means it was almost always empty.

 

The University of Runeterra has a pretty big campus, but the dense surrounding forests made it look small. The amphitheater was a half an hour walk from the library, so Zed unchained the bike his university lent him, making the trip 15 minutes instead.

You’re actually being stupid, Zed thought to himself while biking, going out of your way to avoid someone you have to talk to one day. But that day did not have to be today, because as pathetic as this sounds, his heart can’t take it. It can’t take seeing the person it loved so fiercely without remembering all the painful memories.

But enough of that, it was time to get to work.

Zed unmounted his bike and leaned it against a tree. He looked around and his assumptions that no one would be here were correct. Architecture was never really an interest of his, but this amphitheater sometimes made him question his choice in majors. It was beautiful, with runes etched into the stone. The cracks give it the impression of it being quite old, but not old enough to be considered ancient. 

He made his way over to the stage, hoisted himself up and began pulling materials out of his bag. Scanning the notes Syndra left on his desk, he saw she included her portion of the lab she had promised to do for him. Zed smiled. He thought she had forgotten about it, but does Syndra ever really forget anything? He typed up her portion, making a few edits here and there, then continue adding onto his. He was almost done with the assignment when a voice asked, “mind if I sit?”. 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I guess I'm not dead yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not sure how good this smut is, but if you guys liked it, that is a good sign. Suggestions and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading (my apologies for any typos I may have missed).


End file.
